Plik:Geometry Dash (Demon) - 'Problematic' by Dhafin (Memories Series 55)
Opis //- Geometry Dash ID: 7116121 Yes, I already beat this long ago. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QKsgw6hP10 Know any cool memoriable level from the past? (1.9 and earlier) Let them know in the comment section below. I will soon make a Google Document Application where you can request these. ──────────────────── - 60Hz - Recording software: Mirillis Action. - Video Editing software: Sony Vegas Pro. - Thumbnails made with: Sony Vegas Pro. - My Texture Pack: ToshDeluxe Texture Pack (My own private texture pack, there's no download link to the original one by me yet). - Intro by Rezit. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBFnTCFWzhg0vzPKhKB048g ──────────────────── Hey, that's pretty good! Be sure to follow me, I'm pretty active. ;-) • TWITTER (New) ➚ https://twitter.com/ToshDeluxe • Follow me on Instagram ➚ @toshey https://instagram.com/toshey • TWITCH ➚ http://www.twitch.tv/toshdeluxe • SNAPCHAT ➚ WhiteAgeRose ──────────────────── //- PC Specifications -OS: Windows 8.1 x64 -Case: Sharkoon VG5-W - Red -CPU: Intel® Core™ i7-6700K -CPU Speed: @ 4.0 GHz -Cooler: Water Cooling Corsair Hydro H100i GTX -MB: MSI B150M BAZOOKA -GPU: NVIDIA GTX 980 4GB -RAM: Crucial Ballistix 16GB DDR4-2400 -HDD: 2000 GB HDD Sata III -Monitor: LG 25UM65-P LED Display, 63.5 cm (25" inch) 21:9 UltraWide Monitor, TFT-LCD, IPS, Full HD, 2560 x 1080 pixels -Audio: Asus Xonar DGX ──────────────────── If by any chance you hold copyrights of any of the material used in this video and you do not want me to re-use this content and you are able to prove that you rightfully own this content please kindly tell me. I will then take the video down or modify this video in whatever way that suits your needs. Thanks for your understanding. Email: toshentertainments@gmail.com ──────────────────── EXTRA INFO BELOW! -- Don't know what Memories Series stand for? - Basically uploading old levels (mostly 1.9 levels) that I never uploaded on the channel before, which are very memorable for specific GD players like me. (Only the ones I really like). I found this series the best way to entertain a bigger audience and get the level of these people noticed even more. I made a playlist for this series. Check it out! ──────────────────── ***LEVEL REQUESTS only accepted in the comment section underneath this video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16N8JlM0giQ&feature=youtu.be Level Requests on other videos will be IGNORED. ──────────────────── BEST LEVELS EVER SERIES; In this series I will be showcasing the BEST levels ever in Geometry Dash. Just keep in mind this is not done to hate on anyone or anyone's level, pure for entertainment. Be sure to leave a like on their level for their hard work. The length of all of these levels are: Long (Which is the length of an actual level). They became the best levels by rating at their gameplay and design. ──────────────────── Hardest Geometry Dash Levels List; http://gdforum.freeforums.net/thread/7091 ──────────────────── In-game name: Toshey. (Lost Data) Leave a like and subscribe for more ◕‿◕ ──────────────────── //- G2A.COM - Games for a low price! https://www.g2a.com/r/toshdeluxe ──────────────────── //- Amazing Channels! GK346: https://www.youtube.com/user/GameKiller346 IRoyzo: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzGd3kyYZ32WdqpN1b-Hctg Geomania Dasher: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk8SyAy6-Sjy00Ckyv92i_A Surv: https://www.youtube.com/user/Survivalist321 Subscribe for more! Kategoria:Filmy